Una década perdida
by Sg91
Summary: Tras enterarse de que va a ser coronada princesa, Twilight no puede evitar pensar si ése es su verdadero destino o hay otra salida; para asegurarse, decide viajar al futuro diez años para comprobar si realmente va a ser una buena líder. Sin embargo, las cosas no la salen como ella se esperaba.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**Viendo el futuro**

Twilight miró a los ojos de su mentora, tratando de comprender lo que acababa de decirla.

-Yo... no lo entiendo... ¿cómo...?

Su voz resonaba por toda la vacía sala del trono, donde las vidrieras de colores que ilustraban la historia de Ecuestria adornaban las paredes.

La princesa Celestia se limitó a sonreír.

-Has aprendido muchas cosas, conociste a muchos ponis, y durante todos estos años has crecido y madurado hasta convertirte en una yegua capaz e inteligente. Ha llegado el momento en que cumplas con tu destino, mi fiel alumna. Quiero que asciendas al trono junto a mí.

-Una princesa... Yo... pero eso es una gran responsabilidad...

Twilight se quedó mirando el suelo, sin saber bien qué decir; nunca había considerado aplicar esa palabra a sí misma desde que era una imaginativa e ingenua potrilla.

La princesa Celestia se puso a la misma altura que Twilight y levantó suavemente su barbilla con un casco.

-Twilight, no se me ocurre a nadie más merecedor de este título que tú. Sin duda te lo mereces.

-Yo... supongo que sí, pero... ¿Y mis amigas?

-Estarán presentes en la ceremonia. Estoy segura de que estarán encantadas de estar a tu lado en un momento tan especial. Puedes teletransportarte de nuevo a Ponyville e informarlas de antemano. Sé que tu magia es completamente capaz de semejante tarea.

Teletransportarse a Ponyville desde Canterlot podría ser un poco exagerado, pero es cierto que la magia de Twilight había mejorado bastante desde que se mudó al pequeño pueblo. La magia de la amistad incrementó sus poderes mucho más que cualquier otro unicornio normal. No le gustaba mucho destacar demasiado ese hecho, pero tampoco podía negar que era casi igual que un alicornio, pero sin...

-Obtendrás tus alas en la ceremonia-anunció la princesa Celestia.

Al ser su alumna personal desde que era una potrilla, para Twilight era fácil predecirla. Twilight inclinó levemente la cabeza, sintiéndose abrumada.

-Entiendo...

-No te preocupes, Twilight. Te daré unos cuantos días para asentarte un poco antes de comenzar con las tareas reales.

Unos pocos días no eran absolutamente nada en la vida de un alicornio inmortal...

-Como ya te he dicho, Twilight, me gustaría que te teletransportaras a Ponyville y hablaras con tus amigas. Ellas son la razón por la que has crecido, y tienen derecho a saber de tu destino antes que el resto de Ecuestria.

-Lo haré. Gracias, princesa. Es realmente todo un honor-dijo Twilight antes de irse.

-Buenas noches, mi fiel estudiante.

* * *

Twilight salió del salón del trono, acabando en los pasillos del palacio. El sonido de sus cascos golpeando el suelo de mármol se hizo eco a través de la alta estructura. Twilight abrió la puerta para salir a la calle, el aire fresco de la noche azotaba su melena y las estrellas distantes la dieron algo para mirar mientras su mente vagaba en otros lugares.

-Un alicornio... una princesa...-murmuró Twilight para sí misma.

De entre todos los ponis, Twilight era el que Celestia había elegido para ser digno de la mayor responsabilidad imaginable. Despegó su mirada del cielo y miró a las marcas que lucían en sus flancos.

¿Era realmente su destino?

¿Cómo podía ser? Ella era una simple bibliotecaria. Talentosa en la magia, eso desde luego, pero eso tampoco significaba que fuera una buena líder. Si realmente fuera su destino, debía de estar segura, o al menos emocionada.

En cambio, se encontraba prácticamente temblando de ansiedad. Esto sería un gran cambio. Tendría que regresar a Canterlot. Tampoco podría ver a sus amigas más a menudo.

Sus amigas...

¿Qué pensarían de todo esto? Pinkie sería probablemente la más fácil de convencer, normalmente está de acuerdo con cualquier cosa. Por otra parte, no podría asistir siempre a sus fiestas, y no podría pasar todo el rato con ella cada día, lo cual sería una decepción importante para la poni rosa.

Rainbow probablemente se burlaría de sus escasas habilidades de vuelo. Twilight esperaba que el ser un alicornio no la pondría por encima de las habilidades de vuelo naturales de un pegaso, ya que ella preferiría burlarse que ser envidiosa.

Rarity estaría celosa. Vivir en Canterlot era el mayor sueño de la modista, y ser parte de la realeza, una de sus mayores fantasías. Twilight no había pedido esto; ni siquiera era lo que quería de la vida. Casi parecía un desperdicio si se comparaba con los deseos de Rarity.

Ni siquiera Applejack ni Fluttershy lidiarían muy bien con el cambio. Twilight podía imaginarse a Fluttershy poniendo una cara valiente y pretendiendo alegrarse por ella, pero sabía que Applejack la diría lo que sentía sin rodeos.

Y Spike... su asistente número uno. Cada vez que se acordaba de él, su corazón daba un vuelco. Recordaba las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, y gritando de terror que no lo abandonara cuando el Rey Sombra le había atrapado en su peor miedo: no ser necesario. ¿Podría volverse real ese miedo? ¿Necesitaría a Spike cuando ya no tuviera libros que apilar o cartas para enviar?

Twilight comenzó a caminar. Sabía que debía seguir las instrucciones de la princesa Celestia y teletransportarse de nuevo a Ponyville, pero tenía miedo. Miedo de lo que sus amigas pensarían, temerosa de que pudieran confirmar sus propios pensamientos: que no estaba preparada.

Twilight se dirigió lentamente hacia la salida pasando al lado de la estatua del jardín, mirando a su alrededor, pero con su mente totalmente evadida. La dilación no era un hábito que Twilight practicara con frecuencia, y sólo servía para perturbarla aún más.

-¡Hey, Twilight!

-¡Ah!

Twilight saltó y giró la cabeza, viendo a un semental unicornio sonriente, engalanado con una armadura de oro chapado de la Guardia Real, incluyendo una larga lanza de metal.

-Oh, hola Javelin Tosser... Lo siento, yo sólo, eh...

-No te preocupes, Twilight, eres bienvenida a pasear por los jardines. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que te he visto en Canterlot, eso es todo.

Twilight asintió con la cabeza, torciendo su oreja derecha como siempre hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.

-¡Ah, sí! Sí, por supuesto... hermoso día, er, noche para dar un paseo-murmuró ella, forzando una sonrisa-¿vienen muchos ponis aquí por la noche?

Javelin Tosser negó con la cabeza.

-No, el Archivo de Canterlot por lo general está bastante solitario. Siempre eras la única en aquí cuando eras más joven, ¿recuerdas?

-Oh, por supuesto ¿cómo podría olvidarlo?

Twilight se quedó mirando el enorme edificio. La última vez que había estado en el Archivo fue cuando había intentado colarse en el ala de Starswirl el Barbudo con Pinkie Pie para encontrar los hechizos del tiempo.

-¿Quieres que te deje entrar, Twilight?-la ofreció Javelin Tosser-no es ningún problema.

Twilight negó con la cabeza. No tenía ninguna razón para entrar en los archivos ahora, ¿de qué serviría un hechizo de tiempo para ayudarla a descubrir su verdadero destino?

Twilight vaciló, su oreja derecha todavía seguía retorciéndose mientras su mente trabajaba a toda marcha. ¿Y si hubiera alguna manera de que pudiera ver el futuro? ¿Qué mejor manera había de asegurar a sus amigas de que todo iba a estar bien, o explicar a la princesa que no estaba hecha para el trabajo, y luego decirles que ella ya sabía a ciencia cierta qué pasaría? El futuro era un período de tiempo variable, obviamente, pero si Twilight podría ver lo que sucedería si ella se convertía en una princesa... simplemente para asegurarse de que todo iba a estar bien...

-En realidad, Javeline, ¿crees que podrías desbloquear el ala de Starswirl el Barbudo por mí?

-¡Claro, no hay problema! Espera un segundo.

Twilight le observó mientras él jugaba con sus llaves. Esto era una locura. Los hechizos de tiempo eran excepcionalmente peligrosos e ilegales, salvo para los unicornios más poderosos. Un pequeño cambio en el pasado puede afectar todo el futuro. No se dio cuenta la primera vez que viajó atrás en el tiempo, pero podría llegar a meterse en serios problemas al repetir la ofensa.

Por supuesto, en este caso sólo era el futuro, no el pasado. Y ella sólo estaría buscando, no viajando. Twilight se repetía las mismas palabras una y otra vez en su cabeza, tratando de calmarse para poder hacer lo que tenía en mente.

Después de todo, ya era más o menos un alicornio ¿no?

Finalmente, Javelin Tosser abrió las puertas fuertemente encadenadas al ala de Starswirl el Barbudo y se apartó.

-Estaré fuera si necesitas algo más, Twilight.

-Gracias, Javelin. ¡Buenas noches!

El corazón de Twilight le latía furiosamente ahora, como siempre lo hacía antes de un examen, ya fuera una prueba escrita o un desafío físico que sólo correspondía a los mismos Elementos de la Armonía.

Y ella era el Elemento de la Magia. Podía hacer esto. Podía hacer esto fácilmente... o al menos lo esperaba.

Las estanterías altas a su alrededor la hacían sentirse excepcionalmente pequeña. Corrió entre las hileras de libros y pergaminos, mirando frenéticamente a su alrededor, buscando lo que necesitaba. Ella sabía que si tenía el poder de enviarse a sí misma hacia atrás en el tiempo, entonces debía ser capaz de simplemente vislumbrar el futuro con relativa facilidad.

Twilight levitó varios rollos de la última estantería, decidiendo si eran de valor partiendo simplemente de los títulos. _Un documento de hechizos de tortura prohibidos_, _Enfermedades mágicas incurables_, _Poder alicornio y su abuso histórico_... Twilight hizo una nota mental para leer ése último más tarde.

Toda esa fila en concreto contenía documentos controvertidos e ilegales. Ella sabía que no debía de estar buscando a través de ellos, pero los hechizos de tiempo entraban en esas dos categorías. La posibilidad de cambiar los acontecimientos después de que hubieran ocurrido era demasiado poderosa para la mayoría de potros, de todos modos. Incluso ella misma sólo consiguió un minuto más o menos la primera vez, pero eso fue todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

Además, vislumbrar el futuro era muy diferente que cambiarlo.

_Viaje temporal. Ver el futuro._ El corazón de Twilight saltó de la emoción y leyó rápidamente. _Si lo que buscas es una visión más flagrante, pronuncia estas palabras en voz alta para ver un futuro distante. _Perfecto. Era exactamente lo que estaba buscando. Twilight echó un rápido vistazo al rollo varias veces, y luego leyó en voz alta. _Pasado al presente, y en adelante a partir de ahí, busques lo que busques, nunca dudes así._ Twilight entrecerró los ojos para seguir la lectura mientras su cuerno comenzaba a brillar_. Concéntrate ahora en un lugar y un tiempo que se aproxima, y podrás luego ir allí con la ayuda de esta rima. Deja tus preocupaciones y ve con cuidado, ya que te encuentras ahora en un mundo en el que has sido olvidado._

Twilight vislumbró Ponyville, diez años en el futuro; el tiempo suficiente como para ver el efecto completo de su coronación en sus amigas. Hubo un destello cegador de luz blanca, y Twilight sintió una intensa presión sobre su cuerpo.

De repente, se encontró tirada en el suelo. Twilight gimió y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba al principio de una calle, aunque no estaba muy segura de dónde estaba exactamente. Ante el temor de que de alguna manera había fallado el hechizo y tan solo se había teletransportado, se levantó y miró a su alrededor.

Dondequiera que estuviese, no era Canterlot, y menos aún Ponyville. En toda esa calle había una serie de edificios muy desgastados y en estado de ruina y no había nadie más a la vista.

-¿Hola?-llamó Twilight.

No recibió respuesta, por lo que dio unos pasos cautelosos hacia adelante.

En cuanto se adentró en el pueblo fantasma, poco a poco comenzó a reconocerlo. Pudo ver la Boutique Carrusel, aunque había varias tablas de madera clavadas sobre su entrada y ventanas. Había un solar vacío donde el Sugarcube Corner solía estar, y su propia biblioteca-árbol estaba sin hojas y muerto.

Ella no había fallado el hechizo; se encontraba en Ponyville una década más tarde. Twilight lo miró fijamente, con la boca ligeramente abierta. No se esperaba que el hechizo la llevara físicamente al futuro, ya que no creía que fuera lo suficientemente poderosa como para poder realizar eso. Por otra parte estaba cerca de convertirse en un alicornio, tal vez su magia se incrementó adecuadamente.

De todos modos, si éste en concreto funcionaba como el hechizo de viajar atrás en el tiempo, entonces probablemente no tenía más que unos pocos minutos. Tenía que averiguar si Ponyville estaba en ruinas porque ella se había convertido en una princesa, o bien si había habido una guerra en los últimos años. La segunda opción parecía mucho más probable, aunque no más reconfortante.

Twilight sabía que no tenía mucho sentido, pero aun así llamó a la puerta de Rarity para estar segura. La tienda parecía haber sido abandonada hace tiempo.

Se dirigió a la biblioteca-árbol y llamó allí también, aunque se sintió un poco tonta al hacerlo en su propia casa. La puerta crujió ruidosamente cuando la abrió, Twilight se alegró al ver que la colección se encontraba perfectamente intacta, tal y como ella la había dejado antes de ir a Canterlot.

-¿Spike?-gritó, aunque era más que nada una ilusión. Su casa claramente no había sido ocupada en muchos años.

Sólo había una cosa fuera de lo común en la estancia, y Twilight se dio cuenta de inmediato. Había un arrugado pedazo de pergamino situado a los pies de una de las estanterías. Twilight lo recogió con su magia y lo desdobló.

_Spike, me voy a Canterlot durante unos días. La princesa dijo que tenía algunas cosas importantes que discutir conmigo. Mientras estoy fuera, asegúrate de cuidar a Owlowiscious, mantener los libros ordenados, y no comer mucha comida basura. En serio Spike, te acuerdas de lo que pasó la última vez, ¿no? De todas formas, estoy segura de que lo harás bien y no me tendré que preocupar. ¡No destruyas la biblioteca mientras estoy fuera! (es broma, Spike. ¡Lo harás muy bien!) Te quiere, Twilight._

Había manchas de lágrimas salpicadas al final de la carta. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Twilight. Esa fue la nota que había escrito hace unos días antes de marcharse. ¿Por qué estaba aquí todavía? Twilight salió del árbol y galopó fuera del pueblo. Incluso si la mayoría de los vecinos de Ponyville se hubieran ido, sabía que todavía había dos de sus amigas que no serían capaces de irse. Applejack, cuya granja se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad, y Fluttershy, que estaba a cargo de los animales de Ponyville, y por lo tanto no podían irse... o eso esperaba, porque necesitaba desesperadamente respuestas.

* * *

Bueno, y así se perfila mi nuevo proyecto de traducción, la historia original es de Neonz. Ha sido bastante sencillo, puesto que no he tenido ningún problema a la hora de adaptarlo, aunque las rimas me han obligado a pensar un poco más, eso sí. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Árboles sin manzanas**

Applejack y Fluttershy vivían en extremos opuestos de Ponyville, pero Twilight prefirió visitar primero Sweet Apple Acres. Había más posibilidades de que Applejack aún viviera en Ponyville, ya que Fluttershy podría cuidar a los animales en otro sitio.

Twilight no había visto a ningún animal alrededor, de todas formas.

Cuando se acercó, vio que diez años habían hecho mucho a la vieja granja de manzanas. Más de la mitad de los árboles estaban sin hojas y con sus troncos inclinados, como si les fuera imposible mantenerse erguidos. Los que aún quedaban vivos se encontraban lejos de estar saludables, y los pocos que todavía tenían manzanas, su fruto era muy menor de lo que recordaba Twilight.

Los huertos se encontraban extrañamente tranquilos, y Twilight se preguntó si alguien todavía vivía allí. Los Apple no dejarían su granja así sin más. Applejack quería tanto a sus árboles y terrenos como a su familia. Eran una parte de ella misma.

Twilight se detuvo en seco en cuanto vio al poni que estaba buscando. Applejack se encontraba acurrucada debajo de uno de sus manzanos y mirando tristemente a lo lejos. Twilight tuvo en cuenta el tiempo pasado, por lo que se esperaba encontrar a sus amigas un poco más creciditas, aunque no demasiado. Esa fue una de las pequeñas cosas que más chocó a Twilight; su pata trasera izquierda se encontraba un poco más atrás que de costumbre, y su crin era un poco más corta de lo que ella recordaba. Nunca había visto a Applejack escaqueándose del trabajo nunca.

Y además, se veía… vieja.

Twilight pensó que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que los oídos de Applejack se movieron y miró por encima del hombro. Mantuvieron el contacto visual durante unos momentos antes de Applejack se levantara. Avanzó cojeando pesadamente, evitando posar todo el peso en su pata izquierda. Su expresión era de dolor y confusión. Twilight corrió a su encuentro a mitad de camino.

-Applejack...

Twilight no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar, por lo que esperó a que el poni de tierra naranja llenara el silencio.

Hubo una larga pausa. Applejack se quedó mirando a Twilight, como si tratara de asegurarse si era o no real.

-¿Twilight Sparkle? ¿Eres… eres tú de verdad?

Su voz sonaba un tanto cansada, pero salvo eso apenas había cambiado.

Twilight no estaba segura de si Applejack la había llamado por su nombre completo alguna vez. Sonaba raro, ni siquiera la gustó.

-Sí, soy yo. Bueno, algo más joven que la que conoces. He viajado al futuro.

La boca de Applejack estaba ligeramente abierta.

-Te... te ves exactamente igual, Twilight.

-¿En serio?

El tiempo debe haber sido más amable con ella que con su pobre amiga.

-¿Vivo cerca de aquí? No he visto a nadie por el pueblo, y pensé que era muy extraño que ninguna de vosotras estuviera…

-Twilight. Has estado muerta desde hace diez años-anunció Applejack, cortándola de golpe.

Una punzada de terror corrió por el cuerpo de Twilight.

-No... ¡No, eso es imposible! ¿Es por el hechizo de viaje temporal que acabo de hacer? Aunque mi magia fuera lo suficientemente potente como para, literalmente, enviarme al futuro en lugar de simplemente observarlo, tendría que haber vuelto a Canterlot tan pronto como el efecto finalizara.

Applejack se la quedó mirando con los ojos cansados.

-Te desvaneciste en el aire, al menos a lo que respecta tu archivo.

Twilight esperó que Applejack continuara, pero no lo hizo. Fue doloroso ver a su terca e independiente amiga tan débil.

-Applejack... ¿qué pasó?

Applejack cerró los ojos.

-Se enviaron grupos de rescate en tu búsqueda, Twi, pero después de semanas sin encontrar nada, asumimos que debiste de hacer un hechizo mal o algo así. Después de que los grupos se retiraran, yo mantuve la esperanza, pero...

La poni dejó escapar un suspiro antes de continuar.

-Seré honesta contigo, Twilight. Las cosas fueron mal una vez que te fuiste.

Aunque Applejack aún tenía mucho que contar, Twilight ya se sentía como si estuviera teniendo una horrible pesadilla. ¿Y si el efecto del hechizo había sido permanente? Ya lo había hecho indebidamente por teletransportarse a sí misma hasta allí, después de todo. La unicornio lavanda no dijo nada, su silencio instó a Applejack a continuar.

-Al principio, las cinco nos quedamos juntas. No queríamos separarnos a raíz de semejante tragedia.

Applejack movió sus patas ligeramente. Fue un movimiento sutil, aunque Twilight nunca la había visto hacerlo antes.

-No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la tensión pudiera con nosotras. Supongo que nos fue afectando de manera distinta.

Applejack cambió su peso de nuevo, tratando de ponerse cómoda.

-Vamos a sentarnos debajo de ese árbol, Twi, ya seguiré allí.

Señaló a uno de los manzanos que ya no daba sus frutos, y comenzó a cojear hacia él.

Applejack se acurrucó debajo del árbol, y Twilight imitó lentamente sus movimientos. No pudo evitarlo más, necesitaba saberlo.

-Applejack... ¿qué te pasó?

La poni de tierra se mordió el labio y bajó la cabeza. El comentario la había picado.

-Es... es una vieja herida, Twilight. Unas pocas semanas después de que... murieras, o desaparecieras, o lo que sea que hiciste, Rainbow no pudo soportar su dolor. Creó entonces la mayor tormenta de la historia de Ponyville, y no avisó a nadie. Tumbó a un cuarto de nuestros árboles, y dejó el resto sin fruto.

-Rainbow...-masculló Twilight, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Llegó de pronto y sin avisar. Apple Bloom y sus amigas estaban jugando en la calle. Traté de ir a por ellas, pero el viento soplaba con una fuerza tremenda. Partió un gran árbol que aplastó mi cuarto trasero izquierdo. Tuvieron que pasar varios meses antes de que pudiera volver caminar sin ayuda, y un año antes de que pudiera volver a trabajar. Honestamente, era manejable hasta hace unos meses. Me he tenido que forzar bastante, poniendo demasiada presión sobre la herida.

-¿Y tu familia? ¿Apple Bloom? ¿Big Mac?

La expresión de Applejack se endureció.

-No quiero saber nada de ellos.

Una ola de terror recorrió el cuerpo de Twilight. Tuvo que obligar a las palabras salir de su garganta.

-Yo… ¿y Granny Smith?

-Murió un año después de que te fueras-anunció Applejack, con voz trémula-ya era bastante mayor y el año había sido estresante. Sabíamos que pasaría. Sin embargo, no lo hizo mucho más fácil.

Por un momento se quedó en silencio, una suave brisa azotó sus crines e hizo crujir las hojas que quedan en los árboles.

-Apple Bloom obtuvo su marca de belleza no mucho tiempo después. ¿Sabes lo que fue? Un martillo y unos clavos. No una manzana. Ni siquiera se acercaba. Apple Bloom no estaba destinada a estar aquí, ella nunca tuvo la intención de quedarse aquí en la granja, y no fue hasta la muerte de la abuela cuando se dio cuenta de eso. Se fue a Manehattan sin mirar atrás.

Twilight dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

-¿Y qué pasó con Big Mac?

-Viene por aquí de vez en cuando. Pero ya no vive en la granja.

Twilight sabía que el silencio fue deliberado, pero no pudo evitarlo.

-¿Y dónde vive ahora?

-Con esa supuesta buena pegaso, Fluttershy-masculló entonces, soltando el nombre como si fuera algo innombrable.

-¿¡Fluttershy?!

-Sí. Estaban saliendo antes de que te fueras ¿lo sabías?-inquirió Applejack, volviendo su mirada a la unicornio púrpura, que vaciló ante su helada mirada.

-No... No tenía ni idea…

La expresión de Applejack se suavizó.

-Figúrate. Nos mintió a todos. Después de que Apple Bloom se fuera, anunciaron que se iban a casar.

Las lágrimas hincharon los ojos de Applejack, aunque su voz se mantuvo estable.

-Me han ido quitando a mi familia uno por uno. Big Mac me dijo que siempre estaría ahí para ayudarme con el trabajo, pero poco a poco dejó de venir. Prefirió pasar más tiempo con esa... esa...

Su voz se rompió finalmente, y ocultó su cara con su sombrero.

-No me puedo creer que la considera una amiga la última vez que me viste, Twi. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces...

Twilight se acercó a ella, envolviendo un casco alrededor de su cuello y abrazándola con fuerza. Applejack sollozó, soltando años de dolor en el cuello de Twilight. La unicornio lavanda la acarició la crin de forma reconfortante, incluso notando las costillas de la poni de tierra con cada pasada que daba.

Applejack siempre había sido la más constante del grupo. Twilight recordó cuando Spike causó accidentalmente un incendio en la biblioteca; lo apagó enseguida con un hechizo de extinción, pero los daños a la mitad de una estantería de libros eran irreversibles. El coste de la sustitución de todos ellos era elevado, pero ella no era la dueña de la biblioteca, por lo que en términos legales estaba obligada a abonarlos de su propio casco.

Un pequeño problema, comparado con los que tenía en esos momentos.

Sin embargo, después de que no pudiera aceptar las disculpas de Spike y sus intentos desesperados por compensarla, se había ido directamente a Sweet Apple Acres. La preocupación de Applejack en sus ojos esmeralda destelló en la memoria de Twilight. Explicó su situación a la otra yegua mientras lloraba como una potrilla. Applejack simplemente sonrió con tristeza y acarició la crin de Twilight hasta que se la agotaron las lágrimas.

-Dulzura, ya sabes que yo siempre voy a estar aquí. Te ayudaré a pagar los libros, si ese es tu problema. Diablos, estoy segura de que las demás también te ayudarán. Así que no te preocupes, Twi, todo estará bien.

Por un momento pensó que no podía aceptar así sin más, pero su idea fue tan reconfortante y valiosa que la calmó enseguida; todo estaría bien. Mientras sus amigas estuvieran a su lado, todo estaría bien.

Twilight aplanó sus orejas y abrazó a Applejack con fuerza. Se moría de ganas de decirla lo mismo, pero sabía muy poco acerca de su situación. No estaba segura de si valía la pena mentir a la poni más honesta de Ecuestria.

-Gracias, Twilight. Me gustaría que las cosas fueran distintas, pero…

-Es por mi culpa…-masculló Twilight con un deje claro de culpa en su voz.

Hubo un silencio espantoso en el que la parte infantil de Twilight esperaba ser consolada. Fue por Twilight por lo que se destruyó todo lo que la poni de tierra quería. Se sintió estúpida por pensar que Applejack no la odiaría por ello.

-Fue como una reacción en cadena, dulzura... una vez que empieza apenas se puede parar.

Twilight se enderezó.

-Te conseguiré ayuda. Yo... sé que puedo arreglar esto...

Applejack no levantó la vista.

-Eso es algo muy propio de ti, pero no tendría sentido. Tomaría años volver a replantar los campos. Tampoco puedo vender lo que tengo ahora... ni siquiera puedo aprovechar nada...

Twilight abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Applejack levantó un casco para interrumpirla

-No me pidas que me vaya, Twilight. He sido un gran fracaso a los ojos de mi familia. He destruido siglos de sudor y trabajo... pero una cosa es segura, si la granja se hunde, yo me hundiré con ella.

Twilight frunció el ceño.

-No puedo dejarte vivir así, Applejack. Ven conmigo, trataré de conseguir ayuda.

Applejack miró desafiante a la tierra.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo.

Twilight pateó el suelo con ansiedad, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. No podía soportar ver a Applejack así por más tiempo.

-Por favor, ven conmigo.

Applejack levantó la vista, Twilight pudo ver lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

-No puedo. No puedo, Twilight.

-¡No te voy a dejar morir aquí!-masculló Twilight con voz aguda. La expresión de Applejack se endureció, y las dos ponis se miraron fijamente.

-¿¡Y a dónde podría ir, Twilight!?-chilló Applejack en un arrebato, sorprendiendo a la unicornio-¡Fluttershy y Mac me odian, y con buena razón, también! ¡Rarity se recluyó en sí misma hasta el punto de no ver más allá de sus narices, Apple Bloom me abandonó, sólo Celestia sabe dónde se encuentra Pinkie, y me importa una mierda lo que pasó con Rainbow Dash!

Applejack dio un agresivo paso hacia adelante, y Twilight se echó hacia atrás con cautela. La yegua de color naranja jadeó por unos momentos, y luego se dejó caer sobre sus caderas, suspirando.

-Sólo... sólo vete, Twilight. Vete como hicieron todos los demás.

-Applejack…

-¡Vete!-gritó Applejack.

Se puso en pie y se alejó cojeando hacia la distancia.

Twilight la observó irse, y ni siquiera fue capaz de detenerla. Sentía como si su corazón se hubiera roto en mil pedazos.

¿Qué había hecho?

* * *

Segundo capítulo traducido, y seguimos adelante. La cosa va tomando forma, una atractiva y muy interesante forma, con la que la autora juega muy bien a lo largo de la trama, ya lo veréis, ya. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Lleno de mariposas **

Cuando Twilight dejó Sweet Apple Acres, el sol casi había desaparecido más allá de las colinas. En cuanto llegó a la casa de Fluttershy, la hermosa luna de Luna lo había reemplazado. Puede que Applejack ya no se hablara con la pegaso amarilla, pero Twilight era incapaz de pensar en ella haciendo algo malo a alguien. Para alivio de Twilight, la cabaña parecía un poco desgastada, pero se notaba que alguien vivía en ella. Los comederos de aves se encontraban llenos, y varios conejos, hurones y otras pequeñas criaturas del bosque estaban descansando alrededor de la propiedad. Había un par de manzanos alrededor de la cabaña, los cuales se veían mucho más saludables que los que se encontraban bajo el cuidado de Applejack. Definitivamente, había alguien viviendo allí.

El unicornio se acercó a la puerta de la casa y llamó suavemente. En el caso de que Fluttershy no se encontrara en casa, no sabría dónde podría estar. Después de todo, apenas había lugares en Ponyville en los que poder mirar.

No hubo respuesta, por lo que Twilight volvió a llamar. Esa vez pudo escuchar voces desde el interior de la casa. La puerta se abrió lentamente, y Twilight reconoció al instante el rostro de Fluttershy, mientras sus ojos de color verde azulado se asomaban. Twilight la sonrió.

-¡Hola, Fluttershy!

Fluttershy se quedó congelada tras la puerta.

-Twi... oh, cielo santo... ¡Mac!

Sin pleno aviso, Fluttershy gritó con fuerza y cerró la puerta en la cara de Twilight.

-¡Un fantasma! ¡He visto el fantasma de Twilight!

Twilight suspiró. De alguna forma se esperaba algo así, ya que se suponía que debía estar muerta desde hace diez años.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, y esta vez vio a Big Mac mirándola con una expresión indescifrable. Twilight tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que se encontraba casado con Fluttershy. Sonrió tímidamente.

-Eh… ¡hola, Big Mac!

El poni de tierra rojo parpadeó y la siguió mirando fijamente. Twilight intentó tranquilizarlo.

-En realidad no estoy muerta. Verás, realicé un hechizo de viaje en el tiempo incorrectamente y ahora estoy atrapada en el futuro. Si no me has visto desde hace diez años, es porque nunca regresé.

Era una dura realidad que ni siquiera ella había terminado de asimilar. Big Mac se la quedó mirando, y Twilight se movió torpemente.

-Eh… ¿te importa si entro?

Big Mac miró por encima de su hombro momentáneamente.

-Oh... está bien...

La suave voz de Fluttershy flotó dentro de la casa, y Big Mac asintió con la cabeza antes de abrir la puerta por completo.

-Gracias. Sé que ha pasado un tiempo desde que...

Twilight se vio cortada en cuanto vio a Fluttershy. La atención de la yegua lavanda se desvió casi instantáneamente al estómago de la pegaso. Se encontraba en estado de embarazo, probablemente no muy lejos del parto. Twilight apenas podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Fluttershy se sonrojó bajo la mirada de Twilight y se acurrucó en la parte superior de su sofá, acomodando su abdomen hinchado. Big Mac se acercó y puso uno de sus enormes cascos sobre ella con una pequeña sonrisa, pero luego miró a Twilight con expresión severa.

-No deberías asustar de esa manera a una yegua encinta.

-Lo siento. No tenía ni idea...

-Twilight. No… no entiendo cómo puedes estar aquí...-murmuró Fluttershy ansiosamente.

Los dos ponis miraban a Twilight con una mueca de incertidumbre. Twilight comprendió que no confiaran en ella. Podía imaginarse en una situación parecida o similar, tratando de comprender que una amiga que se suponía que se había ido estaba con ellos ahí y ahora. Llegaba a ser un tanto inquietante.

-Sé que esto es un tanto abrumador...-supuso Twilight, hablando despacio.

La pareja asintió con calma.

-Pero... yo no morí en ningún momento. Pensé que con ese hechizo podría vislumbrar el futuro, pero no fue así... además, era magia ilegal. Nunca debí haberlo tocado. Me he quedado atrapada accidentalmente diez años en el futuro... pero eso sigue sin explicar por qué nunca volví. Debí haber revisado el archivo en busca de un contrahechizo para revertir los efectos…

Se dio cuenta de que estaba divagando, y se sacudió la cabeza ligeramente. Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, observó que los ojos de Fluttershy se habían llenado de lágrimas. Las orejas de Twilight se aplanaron. Tuvo que recordarse rápidamente que no se trataba sólo de ella.

-Fluttershy... lo siento tantísimo…

Big Macintosh retrocedió, permitiendo a Twilight acercarse y envolver a Fluttershy en un suave abrazo. La pegaso la devolvió el abrazo, y las dos se quedaron así por unos momentos. Fluttershy se sorbió la nariz y luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te he echado mucho de menos, Twilight.

Twilight la devolvió una débil sonrisa.

-Te vi hace unos días, así que supongo que no puedo decir lo mismo.

Para gran alivio de Twilight, Fluttershy rio divertida.

-¿Para cuándo lo esperas?-inquirió Twilight por curiosidad.

-Oh, en unas pocas semanas... supongo que podría ser en cualquier momento, aunque...

Fluttershy la regaló una sincera sonrisa absolutamente conmovedora, especialmente teniendo en cuenta lo que Twilight experimentó estando en Sweet Acres Apple.

-Debéis de estar muy emocionados.

Big Mac se puso de nuevo al lado de Fluttershy, intercambiando unos amorosos arrumacos. Dado que Twilight no estaba acostumbrada a verlos como algo más que amigos, y mucho menos casados y con un potro de camino, la muestra de afecto la resultó un tanto incómoda.

-Sep.

Fluttershy rio y dio un toque al semental rojo.

-Vamos, Mac, no seas tan modesto con Twilight. Es una amiga.

Big Mac miró tímidamente a Twilight.

-Ya, lo sé. Simplemente os dejaba hablar.

Twilight tuvo que admitir que hacían una buena pareja. Apenas recordaba haber oído a Big Mac encadenar más de dos palabras antes de ese día.

-Es curioso... Applejack no me mencionó el embarazo cuando la visité-recordó Twilight, casi pensando en otra cosa.

El buen humor se disipó inmediatamente. Los ojos de Fluttershy se agrandaron.

-Ah ¿has hablado con Applejack? ¿Qué te dijo de mí? Oh, todavía nos odia, ¿verdad? Twilight, lo siento mucho, te aseguro que no quise hacerla daño…

-Shh, shh, cariño...

Fluttershy se calmó un poco con las palabras de Big Mac, pero ella siguió mirando fijamente a Twilight.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-preguntó Fluttershy, sus ojos verde azulado brillaban pidiendo información.

-Eh...

Twilight vaciló por un momento, Big Mac asintió en silencio mientras Fluttershy dirigía su mirada a la unicornio. Su mirada suplicante hizo entender a Twilight.

-Yo la vi bien-murmuró Twilight lentamente.

Big Mac la dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Oh... vale. No la he visto desde...

Fluttershy posó un casco en su enorme vientre.

-No se lo tomaría muy bien. Ella me odia. Cree que yo la robé a Mac, alejándole de ella...-explicó Fluttershy, algo afligida.

-Estábamos saliendo un poco antes de que te fuiste. No busco nada más aparte de mi propia vida, y una poni especial con el que compartirla. Después de que AJ saliera herida, lo que quedaba de la finca quedó bajo mi entera responsabilidad. Era demasiado, incluso para mí.

-¿Qué pasó con Rainbow Dash?-interrumpió Twilight. Applejack omitió todos los detalles acerca de la pegaso cian, y aunque Twilight no se había sentido cómoda preguntándola al respecto, necesitaba saber lo que pasó.

Big Mac y Fluttershy compartieron una rápida mirada.

-Te lo contaré más tarde, Twilight-murmuró Fluttershy humildemente, lo que dejó muy claro que algo malo había pasado.

Hubo una corta pausa, por lo que Twilight asintió.

-Está bien. Lo siento, continúa, Big Mac.

Macintosh asintió.

-Bueno... después de que la abuela muriera y Apple Bloom se fuera, Applejack todavía estaba tratando de recuperarse. No la dejaba cosechar ni cargar peso, puesto que no era bueno para su pata. Por supuesto, nunca la dejaba con muchas tareas por hacer.

-Siempre estaba triste e inquieta-murmuró Fluttershy-pensé... pensé que tal vez, si ella sabía que podría tener una familia en la que confiar…

La pegaso suspiró.

-Oh Twilight, todo es por mi culpa. AJ no se tomó muy bien nuestro anuncio de la boda. Mac me advirtió que igual no lo haría, pero yo estaba tan ansiosa y pensé que todo iba a estar bien...

-Entonces... ¿discutisteis?-preguntó Twilight, con la voz un poco hueca.

-Bueno... Hay mucho más, pero...

La pegaso vaciló por un momento, con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

-No pasa nada, tranquila-la detuvo Twilight rápidamente, ya que estaba claro que Fluttershy no quería continuar. Ni siquiera ella estaba segura de si quería que continuara.

Fluttershy sonrió a Twilight a través de sus lágrimas.

-Gracias. Lo siento...

Varios conejitos blancos salieron disparados desde el otro lado de la esquina, y Twilight se apartó hacia atrás sorprendida, mientras saltaban con entusiasmo en el sofá y se reunían alrededor de Fluttershy. La pegaso se secó los ojos y soltó una risa suave.

-Lo sé, lo sé, es el momento de ir a la cama. Debéis de estar agotados. ¿Queréis algo de comer antes?

Los conejos respondieron con gran entusiasmo, y Fluttershy se dirigió a Twilight.

-Estos son los biznietos de Ángel.

La pegaso se rio mientras se empujaban contra ella, y Fluttershy les palmeó suavemente.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-se ofreció Twilight.

Fluttershy negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien. Los animales han sido muy buenos conmigo últimamente.

Ella miró por la ventana hacia el cielo oscurecido, y frunció el ceño.

-Twilight ¿Tienes algún lugar donde pasar esta noche?

-Sí, bueno, puedo volver a mi árbol…

Fluttershy parecía preocupada.

-¿Tú sola? ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí esta noche?

-¿Estás segura?-inquirió Twilight.

-¡Por supuesto!

Fluttershy se levantó lentamente del sofá y los conejos blancos se adelantaron de camino a la cocina.

-Mac ¿Podrías preparar una cama supletoria para Twilight? Ah ¿y podrías dar de comer a los hurones y las gallinas por mí? Han estado algo perezosos hoy.

-Por supuesto, cielo.

Big Mac lanzó un guiño a Fluttershy, la cual sonrió, y salió de la habitación.

-¿Twilight? ¿Podrías echarme un casco?

Twilight se sorprendió al principio, puesto que se esperaba que ayudara a Fluttershy, pero su mirada la aclaró sus intenciones de salir afuera.

-¡Oh, claro!

Twilight estuvo de acuerdo, y lo siguió mientras salía de la cabaña.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el puente que permite el acceso a la casa de Fluttershy sobre el río. Big Mac bajó la cabeza para mirar por debajo de éste, donde Twilight pudo ver varias nutrias y una gran foca, todos dormidos. Big Mac dio marcha atrás hacia donde estaban las casas de pájaros, y comprobó su interior.

Twilight se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-¿Big Mac?

El poni rojo volvió la cabeza para mostrar que estaba escuchando.

-¿Por qué está Applejack sola?

Su tono de voz salió más herido de lo que pretendía, pero tal vez se lo merecía. Él lo era todo para Applejack y se había ido, permitiendo que sufriera en una situación que estaba fuera de su control.

Big Mac no dijo nada, pero se acercó a un árbol de manzanas y miró a los hurones, los cuales estaban profundamente dormidos entre sus robustas ramas. Big Mac finalmente respondió cuando empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de la casa.

-Porque ha echado de su mundo a todo aquel que alguna vez llegó a preocuparse por ella. Salvo a su vieja perra, eso sí.

Twilight trotó para mantenerse a su misma altura. No recordaba haber visto a Winona cuando estuvo en la granja.

-Mac, he visto a Applejack hoy. Está herida. Se está muriendo de hambre…

Twilight dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso en cuanto Big Mac levantó un casco para coger la comida para las gallinas.

-¿¡Por qué no la ayudas?!-le espeto Twilight, frustrada por su falta de respuesta y mostrándolo en su tono.

Big Mac se tomó su tempo mientras daba de comer a las gallinas, y finalmente se volvió hacia Twilight.

-Todavía seguimos aquí ¿no?

Twilight no estaba segura de a qué se refería.

-Nos hospedamos en Ponyville, cuando el pueblo se derrumbó hace años. No podía dejarla, y menos aún sola. No está enfadada conmigo y Fluttershy, está enfadada con el mundo. Pero se empecinó en pensar que la habíamos abandonado.

Twilight pudo haber estado ausente durante una década, pero conocía a Applejack lo suficientemente bien como para entender lo que había sucedido sin que Big Mac se lo tuviera que contar.

-Ya veo, se volvió contra ti y en cuanto se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error, fue demasiado orgullosa como para perdonarte.

-Bueno, yo creo que aún cree que la vamos a abandonar. AJ no confía en nadie ahora, Twilight, todos la han dado de lado. Por eso no puedo dejar a Fluttershy que la visite en su condición.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque nos iremos en cuanto nazca el potro-anunció Big Mac con un profundo suspiro-no puedo hacer que mi hijo crezca sin otros potros con los que jugar. No es lo correcto. Además, podría llegar a estar muy solo... hemos tenido nuestros momentos difíciles, pero nos queremos, y nos llevamos bien con Zécora, aunque viaja con frecuencia. Pero la verdad es que echo de menos la vida en el pueblo, realmente la echo de menos.

Twilight comenzó a darse cuenta de lo mucho que el poni tierra había sacrificado. Renunció a su granja por Fluttershy, y había intentado dar una vida mejor a Applejack.

Bueno, al menos hasta ahora.

Big Mac cogió la bolsa de comida para las gallinas y se la puso sobre su lomo. Twilight lo siguió mientras se abría camino hacia el gallinero, pero se quedó fuera al entrar en él. Su mente vagó más allá de los cacareos y regresó de nuevo a Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack no la echó hasta que la sugirió irse de allí. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que había hecho mal al mencionarlo.

Pero Twilight venía del pasado, lo que la hacía prácticamente el único poni que Applejack podría llegar a confiar. En cuanto Big Mac reapareció para ir a devolver la bolsa de grano a su sitio, Twilight le miró resueltamente.

-Creo que soy la única que puede ayudar a Applejack. Voy a arreglar esto... Tengo que arreglar esto.

Big Mac la miró, con la sorpresa grabada en su rostro.

-Te estaría muy agradecido si lo intentaras... pero... tienes que tener cuidado, Twilight.

Twilight le lanzó una mirada extrañada.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Ahora es como un animal atrapado. Asustado y muy temperamental.

Big Mac la miró como si quisiera decir algo más, pero luego se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Sólo ten cuidado.

Empezó a alejarse, y Twilight aplanó sus orejas. Las cosas eran muy diferentes. Su error parecía ser tan pequeño… la magia puede ser difícil a veces. Los errores no eran infrecuentes.

Aun así, este error provocó que sus amigas sufrieran por el resto de sus vidas.

Twilight siguió a Big Mac de nuevo hasta la cabaña, y ya allí sacó una cama plegable para ella. Sin decir nada, Twilight tomó la cama con su magia y la colocó suavemente en el suelo.

Fluttershy se unió a ellos con una sonrisa.

-Ah, ya te has asentado. Lo siento, Twilight, ha pasado tanto tiempo... no eres alérgica a ningún animal ¿verdad?

Twilight negó con la cabeza.

Fluttershy frunció el ceño.

-¿Estarás bien aquí sola? Uno de nosotros podría dormir en el sofá…

-No, tranquila, estoy bien.

Fluttershy y Big Mac se miraron brevemente.

-Está bien... ¿Seguro que estarás bien, Twilight?-preguntó Fluttershy, con la preocupación inundando su tono-¿quieres un poco de agua, algo de comer?

Twilight meneó la cabeza mecánicamente.

-Sólo necesito dormir. Gracias por dejarme pasar la noche aquí, Fluttershy.

-Oh, eso no es un problema...

Twilight no respondió, por lo que la pareja dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Está bien, te dejamos entonces. Hasta mañana.

Twilight los observó subir las escaleras, luego se desplomó sobre la cama. Ésta chirrió un poco bajo su peso, pero Twilight ignoró el ruido, acurrucándose en una bola pequeña, y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Puedo arreglar esto... puedo arreglar esto...-susurró entre dientes, apretando con fuerza su cola.

Mañana le pediría a Fluttershy que la contara lo sucedido con Pinkie, Rarity, y Rainbow Dash. Averiguaría por qué Ponyville se había hundido, y por qué Fluttershy y Applejack pensaban que se odiaban mutuamente.

-Ellas no se odian... –murmuró Twilight para sí misma-no pueden... son amigas...

Encontraría a Applejack. Twilight podría hacerla entrar en razón. Y en el caso de que no pudiera, encontraría un hechizo que sirviera como una solución temporal. Sólo para que Applejack se fuera de la finca tan lejos de ella como fuera posible.

Sólo así quizás podría aliviar toda una década de dolor… ¿o no?

Twilight se acurrucó más fuerte mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

-Todo va a estar bien... Celestia, ten piedad... todo va a estar bien...

* * *

A partir de aquí, el ambiente se vuelve incluso más triste, pero habrán momentos en los que alternará. En ese sentido la autora ha hecho un trabajo espléndido y consigue transmitir muy bien esa sensación de soledad, dolor y desazón que impregna el ambiente. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Vagos recuerdos**

Twilight se despertó debido a los gruñidos de los animales y la lluvia salpicando las ventanas. Abrió unos ojos legañosos, llegando a vislumbrar en la oscuridad a varios animales sacudiéndose la lluvia de su pelaje y tratando de acomodarse en torno a la sala de estar. Al darse cuenta de que probablemente no iba a volverse a dormir hasta que se calmaran, se sentó y miró a su alrededor. El débil resplandor matutino del sol apenas conseguía atravesar las densas nubes, colándose a través de la ventana.

-Oh, Twilight, lo siento... no quise despertarte.

Twilight siguió el sonido de la voz de Fluttershy, y pudo ver que la pegaso embarazada se encontraba empapada. Fluttershy se apartó su melena mojada de la cara, y esbozó una débil sonrisa.

-Los patrones del clima son irregulares ahora que los pegasos no se ocupan de Ponyville tanto como antes. Tenía que levantarme y llevar a los más pequeños al interior.

Twilight miró a la foca gris entre las patas de la pegaso, la cual miró a Fluttershy con una mirada agradecida. El cuerno de Twilight comenzó a brillar, preparándose para lanzar un hechizo de secado sobre su amiga, pero se contuvo. La magia podría causar efectos no deseados a los potros en gestación, y no quería correr ningún riesgo.

-Vaya, sí que está lloviendo… Espera, voy a por una toalla.

Fue a subir las escaleras, pero Big Mac ya estaba bajando con dos toallas blancas colocadas en su grupa. Se acercó a su mujer y la envolvió el cuerpo, mientras que con la otra la secaba la crin.

-Deberías haberme despertado, cielo. Es demasiado duro para ti estar fuera, especialmente antes del amanecer.

Fluttershy tomó la toalla con una pequeña risa y comenzó secar su melena ella misma.

-No seas tonto; es mi trabajo cuidar de los animales, Mac.

Ella le recompensó su consideración con un beso en la mejilla. Big Mac la regaló una pequeña sonrisa antes de repetir el gesto en sus labios.

Twilight miró hacia otro lado y decidió mantenerse ocupada haciendo la cama. Deshizo las mantas con su magia, y luego comenzó lentamente a poner las almohadas correctamente en la cabecera de la misma.

-¿Twilight? Mac va a preparar el desayuno, ¿te vienes conmigo mientras tanto?

-Está bien.

Siguió a Fluttershy por las escaleras y entró en su dormitorio. Twilight no recordaba haber estado alguna vez ahí antes, y se sorprendió al descubrir que era bastante amplio. Muebles de madera adoraba la mayor parte de la habitación, y unos pájaros dormían en la parte superior de un perchero vacío. Twilight oyó suspirar a Fluttershy y la miró por un momento; la pegaso tenía el ceño fruncido, dirigiendo la mirada a una pequeña mesa en la esquina de su habitación. Twilight notó que estaba cubierta de fotos. En concreto, de imágenes de las seis.

La foto más grande se encontraba en el centro. Fue tomada poco después de que Twilight se mudara a Ponyville. El rostro radiante de Pinkie Pie ocupaba toda la parte inferior de la fotografía, ya que era ella la que sostenía la cámara. Twilight estaba situada en el centro, por encima de la melena rizada de Pinkie, y Rainbow Dash tenía una pata delantera envuelta alrededor de su cuello. La pegaso cian se mantenía en el aire con sus alas abiertas con orgullo. Las dos estaban sonriendo, pero no a la cámara. Su atención se centró en el lado derecho donde estaba Applejack, justo al lado de Rarity y riéndose juntas. La unicornio blanca estaba tratando desesperadamente de hacer que el sombrero de su amiga quedase bien para la fotografía. Fluttershy estaba a la izquierda de Rainbow, observando la escena frente a ella con el ceño fruncido.

Twilight recordaba vívidamente esa fotografía. Rarity había exigido repetirla, pero su amistad había quedado tan bien reflejada que nadie quiso tocarla de nuevo.

Twilight apartó la mirada de esa foto, y miró a los demás, enmarcadas sobre la mesa. Sólo había una foto de un poni que no reconoció, por lo que le llamó la atención de inmediato. Se trataba de un potrillo unicornio con un pelaje blanco, ojos azules, y una crin de color azul claro. Sus colores lo hacían parecer un poco a Shining Armor cuando era un potrillo, lo que hizo a Twilight sonreír.

-Fluttershy ¿quién es?-inquirió ella, haciendo un gesto con una pezuña.

-Ese es Blue Jasper, el hijo de Rarity. ¿A que es mono? Creo que acaba de cumplir siete años, pero esta imagen es de hace un par de años.

Twilight parpadeó varias veces, tratando de asimilar lo que le había dicho.

-¿¡Rarity tiene un hijo!? ¡Pero si ni siquiera le gustan los niños!

Las palabras cayeron de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

Fluttershy esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

-Tiene una hija también, pero no tengo una foto suya.

La boca de Twilight estaba abierta.

-¿Está casada? ¿Quién es el padre?

-Sí, bueno... de hecho lo más probable es que te sorprenda. Fue una gran polémica, ya que él es un semental de mayor clase social, y además, ya estaba casado...

Los ojos de Twilight se ampliaron considerablemente y se volvió para volver a mirar a la imagen del potrillo de nuevo.

-Oh, dulce Celestia ¿¡no se casaría con mi hermano?!

Fluttershy la miró sorprendida por un momento, luego su expresión se suavizó y ella se echó a reír.

-No, no, Twilight, cálmate. Su nombre es Fancypants, él es un semental muy conocido, toda una celebridad.

-¿El mismo con el que Rarity estuvo coqueteando durante la boda de Shining?

Twilight le recordaba de su cumpleaños también. Siempre había pensado que Rarity estaba más enamorada de su status social que del semental en sí, pero habían pasado diez años desde entonces. Las cosas habían cambiado, tal y como Twilight estaba empezando a comprobar.

-Sí...

-Vaya...

Rarity casada y con hijos. Un aumento repentino de emociones estuvo a punto de hacerla saltar las lágrimas, tomándola unos momentos para entender de dónde provenían.

-Yo... yo siempre pensé que sería Applejack...

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Fluttershy suavemente, con sus ojos verdes azulados brillando de preocupación.

-Perdona... es que, de todas nosotras, siempre pensé que sería Applejack la primera en casarse y tener hijos.

Sus palabras sonaron muy inocentes saliendo de su boca. Hizo que Twilight fuera plenamente consciente de que Fluttershy era diez años más mayor que ella ahora, y que probablemente en ese momento sonara como una potrilla quejica.

Fluttershy esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Estoy segura de que la hubiera encantado eso…

Justo después su sonrisa se rompió, y se quedó mirando el suelo.

-Lo siento, yo...

Twilight decidió cambiar de tema, señalando con la cabeza a Pinkie en su fotografía grupal.

-… me di cuenta de que el Sugarcube Corner ya no está.

Fluttershy asintió.

-Los Cake vendieron su parcela a un pequeño empresario. Se derribó la casa para hacer sitio, pero estando las cosas como están, no pudieron construir nada.

-¿Dónde viven ahora?

-No lo sé. Lo siento, Twilight. La última vez que vi a Pinkie...

Hizo una pausa por unos momentos. Twilight no estaba segura de si iba a continuar.

-¿Fluttershy?

-Yo... lo siento...

Cerró los ojos por un momento, y luego continuó en un tono que era apenas un susurro.

-Yo... estuve embarazada una vez antes, pero perdí al potro unas semanas después de que nos enteráramos...

Fluttershy se sorbió, con varias lágrimas brillando en sus ojos. Twilight puso un casco reconfortante en su hombro.

-Pocos días después de... lo que sucedió... Pinkie Pie se presentó.

Twilight levantó una ceja con curiosidad.

-¿En tu casa?

-Sí, vino en un pequeño carruaje fiestero. Fue la primera que la vi después de varios años.

Fluttershy no estaba mirando a Twilight, sino a la foto de Pinkie.

-Ni siquiera saludó, simplemente rebotó y me abrazó.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Fluttershy, mientras volvía a sorberse, llegando a tocar la foto.

-Me explicó que había aprendido a usar su sexto sentido para averiguar cuándo los ponis necesitaban ser felices, y eso es lo que hace ahora. Viaja alrededor de Ecuestria y va a donde se la necesita.

-Eso es... interesante.

Twilight había aceptado desde hace tiempo las extrañas habilidades de Pinkie como una parte de lo que era, pero algo en la historia de Fluttershy no parecía encajar del todo.

-¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué no siguió en contacto contigo?

Fluttershy retiró su casco de la fotografía y miró a Twilight.

-No lo sé. Lo siento.

Twilight se mordió el labio, pero decidió dejar el tema. Su vista se posó en una fotografía de Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy riendo juntas. Rainbow Dash llevaba puesto un traje de los Wonderbolts, aunque sin las gafas.

-Esa fue la última vez que vi a Rainbow Dash. Acababa de ser aceptada en los Wonderbolts-comentó Fluttershy, siguiendo la mirada de su amiga.

Twilight se sentía feliz de que su amiga había finalmente cumplido su sueño de unirse al equipo de vuelo de élite. Sus emociones iniciales fueron contrarrestadas por la mirada molesta en la cara de Fluttershy.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Twilight con cuidado.

Fluttershy suspiró.

-Simplemente descubrió que la fama tiene sus consecuencias. Los periodistas hablaban bien de ella, pero también la pusieron a parir. A veces escribían acerca de lo perezosa que era, o cómo se saltaba la mayoría de las prácticas. Reiteraban que no era una jugadora de equipo y que no estaba en condiciones para ello.

Fluttershy tomó la foto de las dos entre sus cascos, y la miró con nostalgia.

-La tensión pudo con ella. Llegó a ser arrestada cuatro veces con cargos por VBI.

Volando Bajo la Influencia. Twilight no sabía que Rainbow fuera muy bebedora.

-Eso es... vaya, esas son un montón de veces... ¿Te cae sólo una multa o…?

Fluttershy negó con la cabeza, haciendo que el corazón de Twilight se apretara de horror.

-La multa sólo se da durante las tres primeras veces, pero después de la cuarta son cuatro meses de cárcel. Fue declarada culpable por daños a la propiedad ajena, así que...

Twilight bajó la cabeza.

-No… no me lo puedo creer... Eso sí que debió afectarla...

-Sí, desde luego... -murmuró Fluttershy, causando que Twilight la lanzara una mirada confusa-todo lo que realmente sé es gracias a los periódicos, Twilight, de cuando todavía los teníamos. No he visto a Rainbow Dash desde que nos hicimos esa fotografía. Sé que perdió su puesto en los Wonderbolts, pero no sé qué más pasó con ella.

Twilight se apartó de la mesa y reprimió sus emociones.

-Creo que ya he oído bastante, pero gracias por contármelo, Fluttershy.

-¿Twilight?

La unicornio lavanda comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

-Vamos a desayunar.

* * *

El tentador aroma de los huevos y las tostadas no era suficiente para apartar a Twilight de sus pensamientos. Los tres ponis hubieran comido en silencio si no hubiera sido por la disputa constante de los animales en la otra punta de la habitación. Su cuidadora estaba constantemente atenta, y abandonó la mesa con frecuencia para resolver disputas.

-Estaba delicioso, Big Mac. Gracias.

-De nada, Twilight ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?-inquirió el semental con voz profunda.

Twilight se levantó y usó su magia para llevar los platos en el fregadero.

-Voy a volver a la granja para ver a Applejack.

La mirada ansiosa en el rostro de Fluttershy fue suficiente para decirle a Twilight que no debía entrar en detalles.

-Estaré bien. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que se encuentra bien... el verme ayer debió haber sido un shock para ella.

-Está lloviendo a mares, Twilight, no deberías salir ahora. ¿No crees, Mac?

-Estoy seguro de que Applejack agradecería tu compañía, Twilight ¿Podrías llevarla una cesta por nosotros? Algunos huevos y manzanas la vendrían bien.

Fluttershy miró a su marido.

-¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea?

Big Mac se puso de pie y pasó una canasta llena de comida a Twilight. Ésta la aceptó con su magia. Echó un rápido vistazo a Fluttershy, quien se veía muy confundida.

-Me aseguraré de darla esto.

Twilight sonrió, tratando de parecer alegre. Pero bajo su expresión feliz, su corazón latía rápidamente. Esa era su primera oportunidad para tratar de solucionar todo el desastre que había causado.

Y ella lo arreglaría. Aunque tuviera que sacrificar toda su vida, lo arreglaría.

-Está bien...

Fluttershy se levantó y la envolvió en un rápido abrazo.

-Ten cuidado. Y... gracias por volver.

Sus últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas en un rápido y avergonzado susurro, pero Twilight estaba acostumbrada a la suave voz de Fluttershy.

-Lo siento mucho. He causado tanto dolor, todo por culpa de un estúpido error...

-Tranquila. Eres bienvenida a pasar la noche de nuevo, si lo necesitas-murmuró Fluttershy, sonriendo cálidamente.

-Ten cuidado, Twilight-comentó Big Mac.

Twilight recordó la conversación que había tenido con él el día anterior, y entendió su significado.

-Gracias Fluttershy, gracias Big Mac.

La unicornio lavanda sonrió a la pareja y se dirigió hacia la puerta, abriéndola con su magia.

Inmediatamente después, se arrepintió de hacerlo. El viento se coló en la casa, agitando su crin hacia atrás; los animales más cercanos a la puerta se apartaron un tanto alterados, alejándose del vendaval. Twilight sostuvo la canasta con los dientes, y creó un pequeño campo de fuerza a su alrededor.

-¡Adiós, Twilight!-se despidió Fluttershy, mientras veía como Twilight se encaminaba, bien protegida de la tormenta, hacia la dilapidada granja de manzanas.

* * *

Este ritmo un tanto lento y desangelado puede parecer algo monótono, pero es lo que le da consistencia a la narración. En ese sentido, la autora hace un trabajo espléndido, con detalles bien contados y repartidos, contados en los momentos justos para crear aún más ambiente. Espero que os está gustando tanto como a mí me está gustando el traducirlo. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Un último intento**

Twilight caminó a través de su hogar, viéndolo todo de color morado debido al campo de fuerza que la envolvía. La lluvia resbalaba por las paredes mágicas, la nubosidad era irregular, lo que hacía al sol visible a través de las nubes de tormenta.

Levantar un campo de fuerza no era una tarea particularmente difícil para Twilight, aunque el tener que mantenerlo procuraba un poco más de esfuerzo. Aun así, Twilight decidió no teletransportarse para poder echar un vistazo a su alrededor, observando lo que ella recordaba como un pequeño pueblo bullicioso. Los edificios, una vez ocupados, estaban ahora envejecidos y olvidados. El viento se llevaba por delante las tejas de los tejados y las persianas se abrían y cerraban de golpe, golpeteando las paredes de las casas. Se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento, con la canasta de mimbre sujeta entre sus dientes, y mirando a su alrededor con ojos asustados.

¿Había causado su desaparición toda esa hecatombe? Desde hace relativamente poco, Ponyville aprovechaba la creciente fama de la boutique de Rarity para potenciar a los pequeños y medianos negocios. Sin ella allí, era normal que muchas organizaciones que utilizaban esta táctica se hubieran dado por vencidas. Salvo esa posibilidad, la mayoría de las actividades sociales se basaban en la planificación fiestera de Pinkie. Aunque Pinkie fuera consciente de ello o no, era ella la que mantenía unido con fuerza el espíritu de comunidad.

Nadie hubiera confiado en la biblioteca. Incluso el anterior encargado lo había hecho muy bien sin ella durante los años anteriores a su mudanza. Pero aun así, no se la ocurría nada en concreto que hubiera obligado a irse tanto a Rarity como a Pinkie.

Twilight dejó de elucubrar por un momento. En realidad no tenía nada que corroborara sus suposiciones. Fluttershy había mencionado una recesión económica, después de todo... que probablemente fuera causada por el colapso de uno los mayores proveedores de Ponyville: Sweet Apple Acres.

Twilight bajó la cabeza y siguió caminando hasta llegar a los campos de manzanos dilapidados. Sus secas ramas se movían con rigidez por el viento, y a sólo diez metros delante de ella, un árbol se rindió al poder del viento con un fuerte crujido y cayó sobre un costado. Twilight se movió cautelosamente, respirando entrecortadamente debido al esfuerzo mágico que tenía que realizar.

Llegó a la casa y retiró su campo de fuerza para poder llamar a la puerta. La lluvia la empapó enseguida sin su escudo. Twilight sostuvo la cesta con su magia y volvió a llamar.

-¿Applejack? Applejack, ¿estás ahí?

Twilight cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras el frío viento azotaba su cuerpo.

-¡Applejack!

La puerta se abrió y Twilight entró corriendo sin esperar una invitación. Applejack miró a la recién llegada con incredulidad mientras Twilight gemía, aguantándose las ganas de sacudirse como un perro.

-Gracias... está cayendo una buena ahí fuera…

-Espera un poco. Pronto escampará, ya verás-aseguró Applejack amargamente, mientras miraba con recelo a la canasta flotante-¿qué es eso? ¿Y qué haces aquí, de todos modos?

Twilight lanzó un hechizo de secado rápido sobre sí misma, corrió a la cocina, y dejó la cesta en la encimera.

-Es de tu hermano. He venido de visita, me pidió que te lo trajera.

Tanto la estufa de la cocina y los armarios de la familia Apple eran anticuados incluso para los estándares de Twilight, dando a la habitación un ambiente hogareño. Un movimiento llamó la atención de Twilight, y se volvió para ver a Winona acurrucada sobre una almohada en una esquina. No se movió para saltar sobre Twilight, como solía hacer, tan sólo la miró. Lo único que se movía era su cola, que se sacudía lentamente contra la almohada.

Applejack se burló y se acercó cojeando a examinar la cesta.

-No quiero nada de él. Ese vago semental que ni siquiera vino él mismo. No lo he visto en meses, ya sabes.

Se asomó a la canasta, lo que provocó que su estómago gruñera con fiereza, aunque no lo reconociera.

Twilight sonrió.

-Puedo hacer el desayuno, si quieres.

Applejack la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quieres decir que no has comido? Sé que eso no es verdad. Mac no dejaría que…

En ese momento Applejack se aclaró la garganta brevemente y luego continuó.

-No importa. Después de todo, no tengo hambre.

Twilight hizo todo lo posible por seguir sonriendo ante la cabezonería de Applejack.

-¿Estás segura?

-Pues claro que sí. Entonces… ¿vienes por algo en concreto?

Applejack miró a Twilight duramente; la unicornio lavanda negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-No, sólo... vengo a verte.

Applejack se quedó callada por un momento, luego suspiró.

-Lo siento, Twilight. Sé que esto debe ser difícil para ti, también... Pero... ¿por qué has vuelto?

Sonaba genuinamente confundida, lo que hizo que el corazón de Twilight se apretara. Big Mac tenía razón; se había acostumbrado al abandono.

-Estaba preocupada por ti. Todo es tan diferente... tengo que ayudar.

Twilight miró a la canasta que había traído, y sacó dos huevos y una manzana. Applejack no dijo nada. Tampoco trató de impedir que encendiera la lumbre; ni siquiera quiso argumentar que no necesitaba su ayuda. Tan solo se sentó y observó a Twilight mientras hacía una tortilla francesa de manzana. La nariz de Winona olfateó el aire frenéticamente, hasta que se levantó y se movió lentamente, tambaleándose hacia el olor. La perra gimió antes de quedarse a medio camino entre la almohada y Twilight, y Applejack la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Applejack, tenías razón, yo ya he comido. Pero sería un desperdicio si no la comieras.

Twilight levitó el plato y un tenedor hasta ponerlos delante de ella. Applejack no miró a Twilight a los ojos, pero aun así aceptó la tortilla.

-No te hacía muy cocinera, Twi...

-Bueno, en realidad no…

Twilight observó a Applejack comer un par de bocados con rapidez, pero su apetito desapareció mucho antes de lo esperado. La unicornio lavanda sabía que no se trataba de su orgullo dándola la espalda otra vez; era su salud.

Applejack observó su plato casi lleno durante unos momentos, pero pareció decidir que ya había terminado.

-Gracias, Twilight... realmente eres una buena amiga...

La aludida forzó una sonrisa, aunque sentía su garganta arder en deseos por llorar.

-Pues claro…

-Espero que no te importe si le doy el resto a Winona... lo necesita...

Applejack puso el plato delante de la vieja perra, que lo olfateó con curiosidad.

-Sí, claro.

La voz de Twilight se estaba volviendo más tranquila conforme hablaba, su confianza en su capacidad para parecer fuerte disminuía rápidamente.

-Twilight...

Applejack la miró con ojos tristes y derrotados.

-Siento no haber sido capaz de mantenernos juntas por ti.

Twilight no pudo soportarlo más. Las lágrimas rodaron por su rostro, Applejack se acercó a ella cojeando y la palmeó suavemente la espalda.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

La voz de Twilight se estremeció de tristeza, y miró suplicante a Applejack.

-Por favor... sólo dime lo que sea y lo haré... lo prometo...

-Dulzura, yo... no sé qué decirte...

La voz de Applejack sonó cálida y confortable, pero no hizo nada para aliviar la ansiedad de Twilight.

-¿Por qué tú y Fluttershy no os habláis? ¡Sois amigas, os necesitáis la una a la otra!

Applejack frunció el ceño.

-Nos hicimos daño...

Applejack miró hacia otro lado, por lo que Twilight no pudo ver su rostro.

-Me mintió y apartó a Mac de mí. Sé que siempre trató de compensarme de alguna forma... pero... no sé lo que pasó, Twi. Supongo que me rendí.

-¿Qué la hiciste?

A Twilight le pareció osado preguntárselo. Aunque tampoco esperaba una respuesta.

Applejack guardó silencio durante varios momentos.

-No te lo puedo decir, Twilight. Apenas recuerdo lo que pasó... fue rabia ciega... me... me odiarías por ello.

Ella seguía de espaldas a Twilight, pero se sorbió la nariz de forma audible.

-Una semana después... vi por última vez a Pinkie Pie.

-¿Pinkie Pie?

El abrupto cambio de tema había intrigado a Twilight. Teniendo en cuenta lo que la había dicho Fluttershy, Pinkie sólo visitaba a los que más lo necesitaban, pero Applejack parecía necesitar un amigo más que nadie.

-Pero… ¿Por qué…?

Applejack guardó silencio durante unos momentos.

-Lo siento... no debería haber sacado el tema...

-¿Applejack?

Applejack no estaba mirando a Twilight; se encontraba mirando en silencio al collie marrón y blanco tumbado en el suelo. Winona soltó un gemido suave. No había tocado el plato delante de ella. Applejack se puso al nivel del suelo y acarició suavemente el pelo canoso de la perra. La cola de Winona se movió débilmente como respuesta.

-Twilight. ¿Puedes… hacerme un favor?

La voz de Applejack sonaba tensa, sus ojos aún seguían mirando al suelo.

-Dime.

-¿Podrías... podrías llevar a Winona con Fluttershy?- pidió ella, mientras envolvía sus patas delanteras alrededor del cuerpo de Winona, abrazándola con fuerza.

Twilight vaciló. Applejack hundió la cabeza en el pelaje de Winona.

-Por supuesto. Por supuesto que sí.

Applejack asintió y apretó con fuerza a Winona. La vieja perra miró a Applejack, parecía confundida por el inusitado aumento de presión. Movió la cabeza para estar cerca de su ama, y lamió a Applejack de forma reconfortante.

Applejack se alejó, pero sonrió. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

-Sé que ya no puedes oírme, chica, pero ya sabes que esto es necesario. Mereces irte pacíficamente...

La mirada de Applejack se mantuvo en la perra un poco más hasta que se apartó para mirar a Twilight.

-Fluttershy no rechazaría un animal en necesidad. No creo que haya mucho que pueda hacer salvo mantenerla cómoda, pero ya es muy mayor y... sólo quiero que Winona muera en paz. No puedo dejar mi mejor amiga sufra más.

-Lo entiendo.

La unicornio lavanda las observó durante unos momentos mientras Applejack se despedía de la única amiga que había tenido durante varios años. Fue entonces cuando Twilight se sintió tremendamente culpable.

-Iré a dar un paseo, y luego la teletransportaré conmigo a la casa de Fluttershy. ¿De acuerdo?

Como Applejack bien había predicho, la lluvia había cesado y el sol alcanzó su punto más alto a través de la errática capa de nubes, dando a Twilight una buena excusa para dejarlas solas en sus últimos momentos.

Applejack asintió sin levantar la vista.

-Gracias, Twilight.

* * *

Twilight apareció en el interior de la casa de Fluttershy tras un flash púrpura brillante, con Winona agarrada fuertemente a sus patas delanteras. Cuando Twilight regresó de nuevo a la granja, sin decir palabra, Applejack la dio a Winona y desapareció en otra habitación. Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse de ella. La collie se quejó, sorprendida por el desconocido método de transporte y confundida por el nuevo entorno. Fluttershy apareció tras una esquina, llevándose una pata al pecho.

-Oh, Twilight, me has asustado...

Twilight se sacudió la cabeza ligeramente para aclararse un poco. El hechizo de teletransportación llegaba a ser bastante agotador.

-Lo siento, Fluttershy, hubiera preferido aparecerme en frente de tu casa, pero...

Ella miró a Winona, la cual estaba jadeando y mirando alrededor de la habitación con ansiedad.

Los ojos de Fluttershy se agrandaron.

-¿Esa es… Winona?

Rápidamente se acercó trotando para verla mejor y frunció el ceño.

-Oh, pobrecita mía ¿cómo pudo Applejack dejarte en semejante estado?

La ira, algo que rara vez llegó a ver en Fluttershy, se reflejó en su rostro.

-No la entiendo. Simplemente no…

Twilight dejó a Winona con Fluttershy, quien la acarició suavemente mientras la miraba. Big Mac, que parecía haber oído la conmoción, apareció y se quedó en estado de shock en cuanto vio a la vieja perra.

-Winona...-murmuró, acercándose a Fluttershy para acariciarla-¿está bien?

Fluttershy negó con la cabeza.

-Está sufriendo lo indecible. No creo que haya nada que pueda hacer... Lo siento, Mac.

Big Mac bajó la cabeza y asintió. Miró fijamente a Twilight.

-No me puedo creer que Applejack le dejara tirada así sin más…

-Ella dijo que no quería ver a su mejor amiga sufrir-explicó Twilight.

Fluttershy miró a Winona con una dura expresión dibujada en su cara.

-Demasiado tarde para eso...

-Ahora, cielo... Has de entender la decisión de mi hermana...

Fluttershy suspiró.

-Lo sé. Lo siento.

Twilight no supo con certeza si se trataba de una disculpa genuina, o simplemente una manera de calmar a su marido delante de una invitada. De cualquier manera, un estallido, aunque tranquilo, era algo raro en Fluttershy. El deseo de Twilight de saber qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió que causara que Applejack y Fluttershy se dejaran de hablar se despertó, pero ella sabía que no era el mejor momento.

Tenía una cuestión más urgente que atender, de todos modos.

Twilight volvió hacia la puerta.

-Gracias por vuestra hospitalidad, pero tengo que irme.

-¿Twilight? ¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Fluttershy.

Twilight vaciló y miró hacia atrás. Fluttershy y Big Mac la miraban curiosos.

-Voy a Canterlot. Quiero encontrar a la princesa Celestia y ver si hay alguna manera de que pueda volver a mi tiempo.

-Lo siento, Twilight, pero no creo que eso sea posible...

Twilight se detuvo y se volvió.

-¿Por qué no?

-Hace años que los trenes dejaron de pasar por aquí-explicó Big Mac-no hay ninguna otra manera de llegar a Canterlot, al menos que tengas alas.

Twilight se tomó unos segundos y volvió a pensar en lo que la princesa Celestia le había dicho antes de que ella decidiera ir a los archivos.

-Puedo teletransportarme hasta allí.

Apenas estaba segura de sus propias palabras, ya que nunca había intentado una hazaña semejante. Sin embargo, si esa era la única manera de llegar allí, entonces debía de intentarlo y esperar que la saliera bien.

-¿Todo el camino hasta Canterlot? ¿Estás segura?-inquirió Fluttershy, sorprendida.

Las amigas de Twilight sabían muy poco acerca de magia en comparación con los propios conocimientos de Twilight en la materia, pero hasta los ponis tierra y pegasos sabían lo difícil que puede llegar a ser el teletransporte a larga distancia.

Twilight asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

-Yo creo que sí. Tengo que intentarlo. Si no te veo pronto, buena suerte con el potro, pero volveremos a vernos de nuevo. Te lo prometo.

Concentró energía en su cuerno, y gruñó un poco por el esfuerzo. Trató de visualizar tan fuerte como pudo Canterlot, cuanto mejor fuera su enfoque, mejor sería el resultado.

Y tras otro destello de luz púrpura, se desvaneció.

* * *

Lo bueno que tiene este fic es que plantea una realidad diferente y va presentando las cosas nuevas de forma espontanea y sorpresiva y a cuentagotas también, poco a poco para no estropear la sorpresa, por así decirlo. La autora juega muy bien con eso y la queda divinamente. Ah, por cierto, he probado la tortilla francesa de manzana y no está mal, probadla, tiene un sabor curioso. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**Un cambio de escenario**

-Ahora mismo...

-Levántese...

-Despierte, señorita… ¿Señorita?

-Que, que...

Twilight gimió y se dio cuenta de que estaba tirada en el frío y duro pavimento. Levantó la mirada un tanto aturdida, encontrándose frente a frente con una yegua unicornio desconocida de pelaje azul, la cual llevaba un gran y vistoso sombrero. La miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Bueno, ya era hora! Estaba a punto de llamar a los paramédicos. Vamos, levántese.

Tenía un marcado acento de Canterlot, las orejas de Twilight se crisparon al oírlo.

-Canterlot… ¿Estoy en Canterlot?-preguntó Twilight, al tiempo que la yegua la ayudó a ponerse sobre sus cascos, llegándose a tambalear sin caerse.

-Pues claro ¿dónde se esperaba estar?

Twilight apenas escuchaba, ya que no paraba de girar la cabeza contemplando su bella ciudad. Sus familiares edificios de varios pisos rodeaban las anchas calles, aunque las torres del palacio que sobresalían entre los tejados las hacía parecer pequeñas en comparación. A diferencia de Ponyville, Canterlot estaba tan poblado y lleno de vida como siempre, y el sol brillaba sin una sola nube en el cielo. Unos ponis la lanzaron unas curiosas miradas al pasar, pero la mayoría parecían estar demasiado ensimismados como para prestarla atención.

-Es gracioso, sé que los hechizos de teletransporte puede ser difíciles, pero… ¿de dónde vienes? ¿Del otro lado de la ciudad? Practica primero a una escala más pequeña, o si no, terminarás haciendo daño a alguien-la reprendió la yegua azul.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias por parar-agradeció Twilight, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Oh, no ha sido nada, querida. Si ya estás bien, será mejor que me ponga en marcha. Llego tarde a la peluquería.

En cuanto la yegua azul se alejó trotando por las calles concurridas, Twilight sonrió alegremente. Lo había conseguido. ¡Realmente lo había conseguido! Se sentía como si hubiera sido atropellada por un carruaje real, pero un hechizo de teletransporte de esa magnitud era inaudito que fuera realizado por un simple unicornio.

Twilight posó sus ojos en el palacio de Canterlot. Si había alguien capaz de ayudarla a volver a su tiempo, ésa era su mentora, la princesa Celestia. La unicornio lavanda dio unos pasos tambaleantes hacia adelante antes de coger un ritmo un poco más normal; se sentía muy cansada, pero prefirió esperar a descansar en el palacio.

Twilight caminaba por las calles mientras miraba con curiosidad las tiendas de su ciudad natal, y todo lo que tenían que ofrecer. Reconoció algunas, pero la gran mayoría de ellas no la sonaban de nada. Aunque un nombre que la era familiar hizo a la poni detenerse en seco y mirarla con incredulidad; en el cartel se podía leer _Carrusel Boutique_.

Twilight entró en ella de forma automática, con una expresión dibujada en su cara que mezclaba tanto sorpresa como alegría. Siempre existía la posibilidad de que no fuera la misma Carrusel Boutique que ella conocía, pero sus ganas de ver a Rarity apartaron todo pensamiento y avanzó hacia el mostrador.

El interior era absolutamente enorme. En el centro, lo que parecía ser un carrusel real rotaba lenta y constantemente; los maniquíes de plástico que lo adornaban poseían un diseño muy exuberante y recargado, muy propio de alguien como Rarity. Aparte de ese gran detalle, también había varias docenas de diseños mostrados en vitrinas que estaban colocadas de tal manera que hacían que la habitación pareciera aún más grande de lo que ya era. Varios grupos de ponis, compuestos sobre todo por ponis elitistas de la gran ciudad, charlaban entre sí, admirando los diseños con gran interés.

-¡Bienvenida a Carrusel Boutique, donde todo es chic, único, y magnifique!

La voz no era la de Rarity, lo que hizo que Twilight se sintiera un poco desilusionada, viendo a una yegua unicornio rosada en vez de a su amiga.

-¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarla, señorita?

-Oh, hola ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrar a Rarity?

La yegua de color rosa se sobresaltó por un momento antes de reírse.

-Oh, la señora Rarity no viene aquí muy a menudo. Trabaja desde casa. ¿Tiene una reunión de negocios?

-No, en realidad soy una amiga, he venido a visitarla. No sé cuál es su dirección…

Hasta eso sonaba mucho más plausible que su fiasco viajando en el tiempo.

La yegua de color rosa pensó por un momento, parecía perpleja por la situación.

-Lo siento, tendrá que visitar el mostrador de servicio al cliente. No creo que pueda ayudarla.

Señaló en dirección a una larga mesa de cristal y con incrustaciones de diamantes reales no muy lejos de allí.

-Gracias.

Se acercó al mostrador, donde una unicornio amarilla con una crin recogida de color azul brillante se encontraba charlando con fervor por teléfono. Una etiqueta con su nombre la identificaba como Sunset Polish.

-No, lo siento señor, pero no hago excepciones. Somos una empresa de ropa de marca, no una fábrica de bisutería.

Sunset rodó los ojos e hizo un gesto a Twilight para que se esperara un momento.

-Ajá... ajá… No, señor, pero estaré encantada de dirigirle al Joyero Sofisticado, que está justo al otro lado de la... Sí, señor... Bueno, voy a tener que ponerle en espera, tengo clientes que atender.

Twilight pudo llegar a oír una molesta y grave voz de un semental, antes de que la poni colgara el teléfono.

-Sí ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?-inquirió Sunset, con un tono un tanto irritado.

Twilight forzó una sonrisa antes de dirigirse hacia ella.

-Sí, estoy tratando de contactar con Rarity, es una buena amiga mía.

Sunset la miró de arriba abajo y luego se echó a reír.

-No eres la primera que viene aquí con esa misma historia.

Twilight no estaba segura de lo que la quería decir, por lo que decidió preguntar.

-¿Ah, no?

La yegua amarilla negó con la cabeza.

-¿Quién no querría ser amiga de una de las mayores celebridades en Canterlot? Sin embargo, querida, no estoy autorizada a dar información personal, sobre todo a cualquiera que pasa por la calle.

Las orejas de Twilight se aplanaron.

-Oh, vaya, no lo sabía… Realmente soy una amiga suya, la conocí hace tiempo en Ponyville…

-A menos que quieras hablar de negocios, en cuyo caso tiene treinta segundos para explicar de qué agencia de modelos viene, voy a tener que pedirla que se vaya-explicó Sunset con una mirada dura.

-¿No me puede dar un número de teléfono, o cualquier otra cosa?

Sunset tomó el teléfono de nuevo y lo cubrió un momento con su casco antes de volver a dirigirse a ella.

-Lo siento, cielo, pero como ya he dicho, no puedo darla esa información.

Se aclaró la garganta y retiró el caso.

-Sí, hola señor, gracias por su espera...

Desalentada, Twilight se volvió para irse. Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, cuando una pezuña de color rosa tocó su hombro y la paró.

-Esto… señorita, si tiene un minuto...

La yegua que la saludó al entrar miró rápidamente a su alrededor antes de inclinarse sobre la oreja de Twilight para hablarla en voz baja.

-Puedo ayudarla, pero lo único que puedo decir es... que vaya a la taberna Moonlit esta noche.

-¿Taberna Moonlit?-repitió Twilight en silencio para confirmarlo. La yegua de color rosa asintió.

-Allí encontrará a alguien que puede ayudarla… ¡Bienvenido a Carrusel Boutique!

Twilight salió de la tienda, aliviada por haber encontrado al menos una pista. El sol comenzaba a ponerse, pero aún tenía tiempo para hacer una visita a la princesa Celestia antes de aventurarse en la vida nocturna de la ciudad. Incluso pensándolo mejor, podía preguntarla directamente a la princesa acerca del paradero de Rarity, y así librarse de la visita a esa taberna.

Había dos guardias pegaso situados fuera de la entrada del palacio, pero eso no era nada nuevo. Twilight no los reconoció. Tan solo les sonrió cortésmente y pasó a su lado para continuar hacia delante, pero ambos guardias extendieron de golpe sus alas, cortándola el paso en seco. La sonrisa de Twilight vaciló.

-Soy Twilight Sparkle-se presentó ella, aunque los guardias simplemente miraban estoicamente hacia delante.

-Eh… sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero soy la protegida personal de la Princesa Celestia, y realmente les agradecería si me dejaran entrar en el palacio.

-No podemos dejarla pasar. No sin el consentimiento formal de un miembro de la familia real-anunció el pegaso de la izquierda, sin ni siquiera moverse.

Twilight pateó el suelo, frustrada por esa demora.

-Me gustaría hablar con su capitán, entonces.

-Dusk Sword no está disponible en estos momentos.

-No, yo me refiero a... ¿Qué ha pasado con Shining Armor?

Los ojos de los guardias se centraron en Twilight de seguido; ésta vez el pegaso de la derecha habló primero.

-¿Conoce a Shining?

-Sí, es mi hermano. ¿Puedo hablar con él, por favor?

-Me temo que eso es imposible, se trasladó al Imperio de Cristal hace ya varios años-anunció el pegaso de la izquierda sin apenas emoción.

Cierto. Cadance era la princesa del Imperio de Cristal, tenía sentido que Shining se mudara para estar con ella. Enseguida reparó en que, al no saber dónde estaba su supuesto hermano, la hacía parecer muy sospechosa, por lo que decidió usar otra táctica.

-Bueno, ¿y qué hay de Javelin Tosser? ¿Fireshield?

Los dos guardias no respondieron ante ninguno de esos nombres. Twilight dejó escapar un gemido ahogado. Se sabía los nombres de pila de la mitad de la guardia real, por lo que tiró de eso.

-Eh… ¿Star Crosser? ¿Sacred Light? Oh... venga ya... ¿Pigeon Feather? ¿Striker Night?

No parecía funcionar ninguno, simplemente recibía miradas en blanco por parte de los guardias.

-Si lo desea, puede solicitar un formulario de registro para una reunión con las princesas, aunque no la garantizo nada-comentó entonces uno de ellos.

-¿Cómo cuánto tiempo tomaría?-inquirió ella, más animada

-Teniendo en cuenta la lista de espera, probablemente entre dos o tres semanas, si no se alarga la cosa.

Twilight soltó un ruido molesto.

-¡Pero eso no es lo suficientemente pronto! ¡Necesito ver a la princesa Celestia ahora mismo!

-La princesa Celestia se encuentra haciendo un recado en el Imperio de Cristal y no volverá hasta dentro de varios días.

-¿Varios días?

¿Desde cuándo la princesa Celestia abandona el palacio durante tanto tiempo? Twilight recordaba que nunca se separaba más de un día de ella cuando era pequeña.

-¡Está bien, pues en ese caso con la princesa Luna!

-Enviaremos la solicitud. Que tenga un buen día, señorita Sparkle.

Twilight gruñó y se alejó de los guardias. Para entonces el sol ya se había desvanecido, y apenas pudo ver a Luna alzando la luna desde su balcón. Twilight pensó en lanzar un destello mágico, pero no quiso correr el riesgo de alarmar a la guardia real.

Su preocupación más inmediata en ese momento era su propio bienestar. No había comido nada desde esa mañana, y su estómago comenzaba a rugir con fiereza. El cansancio de su hechizo de teletransporte ya casi se había desvanecido, aunque el cansancio físico seguía estando presente. Y fue entonces, mientras estaba de pie en medio de las oscuras calles de Canterlot, cuando se dio cuenta de lo sola que estaba. Apenas tenía energía suficiente para teletransportarse todo el camino de vuelta a la casa de Fluttershy, así que si no podía encontrar a Rarity...

Twilight vagaba por las calles de Canterlot con la cabeza gacha, mientras buscaba a su alrededor la taberna. Era en ese momento de la noche cuando los ponis más extrovertidos acudían en masa a las barras de los bares, con la intención de pasar un buen rato que ni siquiera recordarían a la mañana siguiente. Twilight levantó una pezuña para detener a uno de esos ponis.

-Perdone ¿podría decirme dónde…?

La yegua se rio y la hizo caso omiso, tambaleándose en dirección opuesta. Twilight soltó un suspiro de frustración.

Dio la vuelta a la manzana, y fue entonces cuando oyó un sonido que le era familiar, si aún más maduro de lo que recordaba; una voz cantando fluyó a través del aire de la noche.

Twilight se dio la vuelta y vio que había estado a punto de pasar de largo. Tenía su nombre grabado en la parte frontal del edificio, pero era tapado por la cantidad de ponis que pasaban por allí, la taberna Moonlit.

Twilight se abrió paso entre la multitud y entró por la puerta; dirigió su mirada hacia un pequeño escenario donde el pianista y la cantante se encontraban interpretando, quedándose con la boca abierta.

Se trataba ni más ni menos que de Sweetie Belle, pero la pequeña potranca que recordaba se había convertido en una hermosa y joven yegua que fácilmente podría rivalizar con Rarity en belleza. Sus perfectamente rizadas crin y cola rosa púrpura flotaba a pocos centímetros por encima del suelo, y sus impresionantes ojos verdes inspeccionaban a la multitud con una seductora mirada.

Pero lo más característico era su hermosa voz. Twilight se acordaba de que apuntaba maneras, pero estaba claro que había tomado lecciones desde entonces. Alcanzó las notas más altas con facilidad, mientras que su suave voz las acompañaba.

Sin embargo, el cambio más importante, al menos para Twilight, era la imagen que ahora descansaba sobre su costado: un corazón rosa con dos corcheas negras superpuestas.

_Bajo la suave lluvia de verano, nos dimos nuestro último adiós,_

_Me apretaste contra tu pecho, tratando de que no llorara_

Twilight la escuchó bastante asombrada. Muchos otros ponis la observaban cantar con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros, pero la mayoría la ignoraban, bebiendo y hablando en voz alta con sus amigos.

_Los demás insisten en que cometí un error,_

_No vale la pena sufrir por amor,_

_Bajo la suave lluvia de verano, ni siquiera lo intenté,_

_Jamás olvidaré las lágrimas que…_

Sweetie Belle se interrumpió de repente, sus ojos se abrieron como platos en cuanto su mirada se posó sobre Twilight. El poni al piano la lanzó una mirada nerviosa. Sweetie se dio cuenta y rápidamente tomó el micrófono.

-Eh... ¿quién quiere escuchar un solo de piano?-exclamó, al tiempo que recibía críticas mixtas de la muchedumbre borracha. Twilight se percató de que había adquirido un ligero acento de Canterlot.

-¡Venga, animaos! ¡Acepta peticiones! ¡Un aplauso para mi buen amigo, el señor Jazz Hooves!

La unicornio lavanda vio como el unicornio al piano realizaba una reverencia de forma muy dramática, antes de comenzar a tocar su instrumento con gran pasión, lo que hizo que la multitud le vitoreara.

-Perdona…

Twilight se volvió y se sorprendió al encontrarse a Sweetie Belle delante de ella.

-¿Nos conocemos?-inquirió ella, arrugando su rostro como si estuviera pensando mucho.

Twilight frunció el ceño antes de refrescarla la memoria.

-¡Sweetie Belle, soy yo, Twilight!

Sweetie Belle la lanzó una mirada en blanco durante unos segundos, para luego quedarse casi sin aliento.

-¡Oh, cielo santo, eres tú! Pero... ¿no habías muerto?

-Eché a perder un hechizo que me envió a diez años adelante en el futuro.

-Oh... ¿Lo sabe Rarity?-inquirió ella, extrañada.

Twilight negó con la cabeza antes de responder.

-¿Podrías llevarme hasta ella?

Las orejas de Sweetie Belle se aplanaron de seguido.

-Estoy un poco liada en estos momentos. Jazzy podría matarme si intento escaquearme ahora… me estabas escuchando ¿verdad?

Twilight asintió y sonrió cálidamente.

-Ya lo creo, tienes una voz preciosa.

-Oh, gracias... Sí, supongo que tiene sentido que nos llevara más tiempo el ganar nuestras marcas de belleza. Mi talento especial no es sólo cantar sin más, sino cantar canciones de amor.

La yegua se movió un poco, mostrando mejor el corazón y las corcheas que componían su marca de belleza.

-El amor es algo que no se conoce bien hasta que te haces mayor, es por eso que me tomó tanto tiempo. Scoots tuvo que aprender a volar y Apple Bloom tuvo que... bueno, se dio cuenta de que a veces el destino no siempre es el mismo que el que uno espera llegar a descubrir...

Se rascó la cabeza ligeramente, llegando a confundirse por sus propias palabras.

-Oye, eso quedaría muy bien para una letra nueva…

Twilight asintió distraídamente y miró a su alrededor con inquietud. Para ser tan temprano, había un montón de ponis congregados alrededor de la barra.

-Sweetie Belle, escucha…

-¡Hey, Sweets!

Un unicornio de pelaje amarronado irrumpió en medio de las dos, pasando un casco alrededor de los hombros de Sweetie.

-Tengo algo para ti...

La guiñó un ojo e hizo flotar un vaso de Martini con algún tipo de bebida rosada para ella; Sweetie lo cogió con su magia.

-¡Oh, mírale! ¿No es simplemente adorable?

Sweetie Belle parpadeó repetidamente y acercó su cabeza a la suya. El semental inclinó su rostro hacia abajo para encontrarse con ella, y la sonrió.

-Te quedarás a verme cantar un poco más ¿no?-ronroneó ella con un tono seductor que a Twilight se la antojó extrañísimo en la pequeña potrilla.

Pero tuvo que corregirse enseguida. No es una potrilla, ya no. Sabía que Rarity era ocho años más mayor que Sweetie Belle, por lo que técnicamente Sweetie ahora era dos años más mayor que Twilight.

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. Bebe esto, luego te pediré algo más fuerte-la prometió el semental con voz ronca.

Sweetie Belle acortó distancias, al tiempo que unos pocos clientes lanzaban unos cuantos silbiditos, hasta que al final conectaron sus labios.

No duró mucho, Sweetie se separó y rodó los ojos mientras que el semental se dirigió tambaleando hacia el bar.

-Bof, aún es muy pronto para esto…-comentó antes de dar un sorbo a su martini.

-Hum, frambuesa...

Twilight observó atentamente al semental castaño.

-¿Es ese tu… novio?

Sweetie Belle se mostró confundida por un momento, y luego se rio.

-Qué va, no tengo ni idea de quién era. Me pagan mucho más si coqueteo con los clientes. No tengo que hacer nada demasiado atrevido, sólo tengo que vigilar lo que bebo y asegurarme de que no voy demasiado pedo como para seguir cantando… que por cierto, tendría que volver ya al escenario.

Sweetie se dio la vuelta para echar un vistazo al mismo, viendo que el público ya estaba empezando a perder interés por el pianista.

-Espera, Sweetie Belle… me siento muy mal por pedírtelo, pero... no tengo donde pasar la noche, ni llevo suelto encima...

En ese momento su estómago gruñó, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse más de la cuenta.

Sweetie Belle la miró sorprendida.

-Oh, cielos, ¿hablas en serio?

Twilight asintió, sintiéndose cada vez más patética.

-Pensé en quedarme con las princesas, pero los guardias no me dejaron pasar. ¿Podrías decirme donde cae la casa de Rarity?

-¿Rarity? Bueno, es probable que ya haya acostado a los niños, y tiene que trabajar mañana por la mañana... ¡y sé que estaría muy feliz de verte! Pero no quiero dar a toda la familia un susto de muerte. Si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo y Jazzy esta noche ¿vale? Compartimos un piso no muy lejos de aquí. Se lo comentaré a Jazz, seguro de que me deja salir más temprano. Y espera un segundo, voy a conseguirte algo de comer. La comida de aquí es buena, no te preocupes.

Twilight dejó escapar un largo suspiro, sintiéndose más aliviada que nunca.

-Muchas gracias…

-¡No hay problema!

Sweetie Belle trotó hacia la barra y se dirigió al camarero, sonriéndole mientras hablaba con él. Twilight no lo llegó a ver, pero el camarero asintió y desapareció tras una puerta de servicio. Sweetie Belle la llamó la atención y le lanzó un guiño a Twilight desde el bar.

-¡Te ha anotado un pedido!

Twilight sonrió agradecida y se sentó lejos de la multitud.

-¡Vale, gracias Sweetie Belle!

La yegua ya había subido de nuevo al escenario, y el pianista terminó su solo, visiblemente aliviado de que hubiera vuelto.

-¡Muy bien, señoras y señores, estamos de vuelta!

Sweetie Belle se colocó delante del micrófono, ganándose los aplausos de la multitud. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Twilight, y ella sonrió.

-Esta canción está dedicada a una vieja amiga mía...

* * *

Uauh, como suelen decir por EEUU, eso ha sido rápido. Terminé de revisar _El unicornio en Hogwarts_ a eso de las cuatro, cuatro y media, y me puse a traducir éste cinco minutos después; esperaba que me llevara más tiempo, incluso un par de días más, pero aquí estamos. Dos actualizaciones en un solo día... estoy que me salgo XD Como habéis podido ver, la trama se traslada a Canterlot, y he de decirlo, ésta es mi parte favorita del fic hasta ahora, y en los siguientes capítulos veréis por qué. No adelanto acontecimientos. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
